What Matters Most
by Romannntic Person
Summary: "Don't cry little one, erm... Daddy's here. He will protect you no matter what... Stop crying." (Oneshot)


_A/N - Hi! :) I wanted to write something sweet so this is what I came up with... Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto... If I did, I would have made more SasuSaku moments! ;) _

* * *

Sasuke heard the door to the bathroom close gently and looked down to stare at the small infant sleeping peacefully on the bed.

His dark eyes rested on the baby for a few more minutes before he sighed and dropped down on the bed. Sasuke stiffened slightly when he heard a noise and looked next to him to see the little baby yawn and stretch his small, plump hands. He sighed in relief when the baby stopped moving, falling into slumber once more.

As he lay staring at the ceiling, he thought about everything that had happened in his life since he had stopped avenging his brother and clan by destroying Konoha...

He thought about the time he had proposed to Sakura about a year and a half ago... The reason why he had chosen her to help him revive his clan was because he trusted her and knew her... He also knew that she truly loved him unlike those fangirls who did nothing but obsess over his looks...

The last Uchiha's cheeks turned a faint shade of red uncharacteristically as his mind drifted to the night of the wedding. Forcing it out of his head, he turned to look at the infant sleeping beside him. His heart softened at how innocent the baby looked... His son... _HIS_ son...

The corners of his lips curved up in a small smile as he let that thought settle in. Reaching out, he gently stroked little Itachi's ebony bangs away from his eyes.

Sakura had decided to name their baby Itachi, and although he had been hesitant at first, he had agreed with her later. "Itachi's name should live..." He had said, thinking about how much his brother had sacrificed for him...

Sasuke pulled his hand back when the small baby boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing black orbs. Little Itachi blinked at his father curiously.

"Itachi..." Sasuke began, his heart clenching at the name of his deceased brother. He reached out again, but before his hand could make contact with his son's face, the infant's bottom lip trembled.

The sharingan-user's eyes narrowed slightly, only to widen when Itachi opened his mouth and gave an ear-splitting cry. Thinking quickly, Sasuke picked up the small baby in his arms, rocking him back and forth like how he had seen Sakura do. Instead of calming him down, that seemed to make the small boy only cry louder.

"Sakura... Hurry up." Sasuke muttered helplessly, not knowing how to take care of his five-month old son. He looked down at the crying baby, wondering what could be wrong with him. "You must be hungry." He said after a moment of thinking, setting the baby down on the bed and walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, he walked in with the baby's milk bottle filled up with milk that he had made, and since he didn't know how much dried milk Sakura usually put inside the bottle, he was left to guess the amount.

Walking over to the baby who had calmed down a little, he picked him up and placed the tip of the bottle inside his mouth. He gave out a sigh of relief when Itachi started sucking, but jumped slightly when his son jerked the bottle away and cried harder than before.

Frowning, Sasuke set the bottle on the bedside table. His eyes widened when he saw that his movement caused the baby's head to roll out of his arm that made him screech in what Sasuke realized was pain.

Placing the baby down on the bed, and making sure that he was gentle this time, the frustrated Uchiha inhaled deeply to calm himself down. Sakura was taking so long tonight! Or maybe it seemed long to Sasuke because Itachi was starting to annoy him...

Looking down at the infant boy, he frowned when he saw the tears trailing down his plump cheeks. Wiping away the tears with his thumb, Sasuke sighed and tried to think of what would stop Itachi's crying.

"Don't cry little one, erm... Daddy's here. He will protect you no matter what... Stop crying." Sasuke said as gently as he could, smirking victoriously when the baby stopped crying and stared at him with black eyes filled with sparkly tears. He was an Uchiha... And Uchihas' could do absolutely anything! They could even make crying babies calm down...

His smirk was wiped out of his mouth as the crying started again, causing him to growl in irritation. He supposed baby Uchihas' could do anything too! Glaring at the little baby slightly, he wondered how long it would take before he lost his patience.

_'What the-'_ Sasuke sniffed the air, pinching his nose when he realized that the baby's diaper needed changing. Refusing to do that, Sasuke left the room to bring him something else to eat since his stubborn son hadn't drank the milk that he had made. "Probably wants Sakura's..." He felt heat rushing to his cheeks and scowled for letting the images pop in his mind again at a time like this...

Glaring at nothing in particular, Sasuke walked in the room while carrying a small plate that had chopped tomatoes inside. Popping one piece in his mouth, he walked to the weeping baby and set the plate on the bedside table.

Holding Itachi in his arms, he picked up a small piece of tomato and just as he was about to place it inside the baby's mouth, the door to the bathroom opened. He looked across the room to see Sakura come out wearing her red night clothes and a white towel wrapped around her head.

"Sasuke, I heard Itachi-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at him. "Sasuke, what are you feeding Itachi?"

Sasuke looked at the piece of tomato before looking up at her. "Tomatos..."

"What?!" She shrieked, rushing over and pulling it out of his fingers. "Sasuke! He can't eat tomatoes at this age!" Sakura quickly picked up her son who seemed to have calmed down at seeing her.

"He didn't drink the milk I made for him so I thought..." Sasuke trailed off, his eyes narrowing when he saw Itachi stop crying completely. Instead, the little boy gave Sakura a toothless smile that showed all of his gums as she rocked him in her arms.

"You didn't feed him any tomatoes... Did you?" Sakura questioned Sasuke, frowning in worry. When he shook his head, she sighed in relief. "Thank God! Oh - He needs changing!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura changed the little boy's diaper, before disappearing to throw it away and reappearing a few seconds later. She picked up his milk bottle to feed him, only to gasp.

"Sasuke, no wonder he didn't drink this! It's boiling hot! You burnt his tongue! Aw, you poor baby!" Sakura picked him up in her arms gently and began caressing his face as he smiled up at her. "Did daddy punish you while mummy was away?!"

Sasuke frowned. "I didn't know-"

"I know Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked over at him with a soft smile. "You've never taken care of a baby in your whole life before nor have you really seen one... Not to mention fathers are not really good at these kinds of things." She giggled at his expression, setting the sleeping baby inside the crib which sat next to their king-sized bed.

"What was wrong with him?" Sasuke asked, taking off his black bathrobe which only left him in his boxers.

Sakura, who was trying really hard not to blush, took off the towel and threw it over the railing of the crib. "His diaper was making him uncomfortable."

Sasuke, who had finished eating the chopped tomatoes, lied down on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. Sakura turned off the light before climbing into bed and snuggling in his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled when he heard Itachi's soft snores.

"Being a parent is a hard job." Sasuke broke the silence, causing her to giggle softly. He smiled slightly and pulled her closer.

"You actually admitted something?" Sakura teased, smiling while reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips. She then pulled away and brushed his bangs aside. "Yes it is, but you're great at being one... Just try not to burn your son next time... Or feed him tomatoes... Or-"

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke cut in, sounding embarrassed which only made her giggle more.

"I love you Sasuke," Sakura murmured gently, smiling when she felt him stroking her damp hair.

"I love you too Sakura..." Sasuke muttered in response, concluding that nothing in the world was more important than having his wife in his arms and his son, Itachi. They were all that mattered to him... They were his family... They were who he loved and cared for with all of his heart...

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the sound of crying made his eyes snap open. Sakura, who had just fallen into dream world, shot up in bed.

"..." Sasuke grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

_A/N - What do you think? Sorry for any mistakes… Reviews are more than welcome! :):):) _

_Note: If you can think of a title that suits the story better, please tell me. _


End file.
